


Love Foolish

by tsutupid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One-Sided Relationship, Please Be careful, Relationship Problems, Requited Unrequited Love, Smut, it is also pretty spicy heheh, second chapter is the extra, slight mention of vile homophobia content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutupid/pseuds/tsutupid
Summary: Miya Atsumu didn't realise that he was actually counting the days he spent with you while being your boyfriend. The step-process to how your relationship with him rekindles every time a new day begins was not as apparent as it seems to be, but he sure knew that the dreaded day when it comes to an end will never come.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

_Day 153_

Atsumu was exhausted. He just got back from training with the college team for a few weeks already. He needs to catch up with the college team even though the time he spent away was used for his training with the MSBY Black Jackals team. He was advised by his family members, team coach and his friends that he should not miss out on any practice without a valid reason and should diligently claim his spot on both teams with the most outstanding effort and attitude so he followed, believed that this is for the best in order to build his volleyball career he was always so passionate about since he was in middle school. If only Osamu joins him, he thinks it won’t be as draining as it is right now.

Everyone in college knows Miya Atsumu, he is too perfect. The handsome look, tall and built figure, his diligence in both studies and shaping his career, to top it all off he is charming and is a ladies’ man. He could make every girl fall for him the instant he flashes his smirk that has been scientifically proven to be a bait for everyone in this universe. One small talk he could get girls on his bed, spending the whole night snogging off each other and leaving them whenever he get annoyed with the sudden disturbance. You happen to be one of the girls who got in his bed, goes on several dates with him, but this time you were one of the people who last longer than a week, and then a month and few more months after that. He assumes and waits for you to be the one ending the relationship but it won’t even come, and he is already tired of waiting.

So, he makes you tired. He doesn't want anything to be on his way at all, and you in the equation is making him disturbed at some times. During the first few weeks of dating, you often invite him for a date at the coffee shop which he obliges only for the reason to not break your feelings even though he has some tasks which are more important at hand. You are nice, but he isn’t. He told Suna that you deserve better.

It has also been roughly a month since he last talked to you, and deep in his heart he kind of wants your nagging presence around him, just to distract him from the truckload of stress he’s carrying on his shoulders. So he texted you.

_You: [Name], are ya coming or not. Been thinking of binging that Netflix series you’ve been babbling about._

_[Name]: Ah sorry, it’s girls’ night with Midori and her gf._

_You: I see. Have fun._

_Seen._

That’s weird. You said it yourself that you wanted to binge on the weekends with him, after he finished with this practice for the week, and also he thinks that’s just you trying to make up with him after your first argument with him. It is...nobody’s fault, he thinks. He doesn’t want to blame himself and you, partially because you were really upset that day that you raised your voice and he didn’t chase you after you ran out of the apartment. It is just a silly argument. He doesn't want to think about it that much. As he took a shower and dressed himself in a fresh new pair of t-shirt and black sweatpants, he plopped himself on the sofa and went through Netflix to find something worth watching. He saw the show you wanted to watch ; Pretty Little Liars. Ah it’s not even a Netflix series, it’s just a series which is available on Netflix. Seems like he wasn’t even attentive to what you said. Before he falls asleep, he walks down the memory lane, to remember how exactly you and Atsumu could last this long in a relationship.

_Day 0_

The party seems to be a hit! His seniors on the volleyball team joined hands with the football team to conduct a party to celebrate post-sports festival of Tokyo U that happened for a week long and the party is held at the dorms outside of the campus so the board of education won’t meddle, with the promise that there aren’t drugs involved. Which is okay, the athletes are supposed to stay away from drugs and they’re disciplined enough to consider their life decisions.

He was simply just hanging around in the living room of the dorm, which is a terrace house in a neighbourhood a few kilometres away, talking to his friends, Suna and Komori, who are his teammates in the college team. Komori used to go to the same Youth Camp with Atsumu so they knew each other since then. “Huh, sick party. I didn’t think there would be too many people here.” Komori said as he chugs down his cold beer, swaying a little after he finishes with a slightly long chug. “Senpai said just the athletes of the college are invited, but it seems like the whole campus crashed together. Lunatics.” Atsumu said as he plopped down on the bean bag and leaned his head back. Suna calls out.

“Oi, Midori is here. I invited her.” Atsumu is familiar with Midori, he has never been close with her but he knows of her since they went to the same high school together. The three pairs of eyes went towards the door together to greet Midori, with you tailing behind her. “Hey, glad ya made it!” Suna lunges forward and grabs Midori in a hug. “Yeah, cool place, I’m sorry I don’t have a plus one to bring with so I just drag my friend along. Hey, this is [Name]. Go say hi and be friends!” Midori pushed the other girl, which he heard to be [Name], also a familiar name. “Oh wait...you guys must not have known about her...we went to the same school man...” Midori pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. It is sad that not many people know about the small girl, [Name] that much.

Indeed, you went to the same school and you’re in a completely different league than Atsumu, he was and still is the famous athlete that has the entire girls’ population wrapped around his fingers. You’re around the circle of...top scorers who are active in volunteers and some other stuff Atsumu was not into. “Oh, is she another one of your hockey teammates?” you continue hiding behind Midori’s taller frame. Midori pulled you away and hugged your waist, giving support. “Come on now, babe say hi, they’re our friends” you glared at her with a smug look. “Hye, it’s [Name]. I’m not an athlete, I’m a political science major, pleasure to meet ya” your eyes tried to glance from Suna to Komori and to Atsumu but you averted your eyes away from him as soon as it landed on him. You look cute in just a rock concert t-shirt with black jeans shorts and plain converse. Classic party look, but you are not the type to go to parties because...assignments and stress are getting to you which explains why you’re all fidgety. Midori knows there’s more to that, cause you’re a very wild extrovert at some time.

“Hey, enjoy the party, drinks and snacks are down there, the toilet is on another end, help yerself.” Atsumu pats on your shoulder and moves past you to greet his other friends who crashed the party. You’re petrified, to say the least, and moved quick on your heels to head to the bathroom for some reality check. The environment is overwhelming.

Atsumu gets tired easily even after downing a can of beer but he isn’t exactly drunk. He is just tired with the lots of conversations and the girls from other courses trying to talk to him, wanting the conversation in a bedroom which he said no to, he is a responsible man. He is not going to do it with them when in their drunken stupor. However, his endless denials are stopped with a sudden disturbance right in front of him.

Midori is on a couch, with a girl and was playing with her hair and occasionally rubbing her thigh and before they closed in someone threw a beer cup at Midori. “What the hell? Leave me alone!” Midori turned his body to see a bulked up guy whose name Atsumu doesn’t remember behind the couch, looming over the two figures sitting on the couch. It’s going to get ugly.

“What the fuck, you leave us alone! Why the hell are homos here. Get out!” Midori and the poor girl trembles in fear and Atsumu wants to blow a kick so bad but he can’t move because of the girls that are around him. Before he tried to push the girls away, he saw you moving towards him, taking away the beer can he has in his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m taking this!” Your eyes had a small fire ignited in it and he can’t help but gave away his beer can, and then he saw you walking up on the couch and on to the head rest, spit into the beer and pours the beer all over the homophobic guy who slandered your friend. The guy was drenched and screamed because the beer was icy cold and it came to contact with his skin that got heated from way too much alcohol consumed.

“Oh, I am very sorry, I was convinced that this big hunk of muscle is a trash can!” you screamed with an evil laughter and the whole party laughed and cackled at the sight of the giant asshole from Engineering talking shit about the woman adored by the majority of campus. Midori is your best friend, a very kind, beautiful and valid lesbian friend of yours. You would do anything to protect her from the touch of homophobic devils that would insult her every now and then. It has been happening more recently after she got out of the closet, even when she was inside all this time, you have always given her tons of support and protection because it’s just something about you. Midori was already smiling and got herself up away from the sofa with the girl she was with, hands holding hers tightly.

“You punk! Are ya crazy? Do ya want me to kill ya like I kill your friend here?” your figure who had one leg propped on the head rest while the other on the couch went tense and is about to fall and the nasty asshole grabbed you by the neck, having you lifted in the air and no one helped to stand against him except Midori who was pulling your body before the guy fully grasped your entire neck in his hands. Before he even pressed harder on your throat, Atsumu landed a punch on his face, making himself knocked down on the floor. You already fell flat on the couch, trying to regain your breath. He warns the guy off and he immediately leaves after.

“Shit shit, are you okay?” Atsumu kneels on the floor to check up on you, who were lying on the couch, still coughing out and trying to calm down. Midori ran to get some water for you. “I’m fine, fine where’s Midori? Is she okay?” Midori hit you in the arm. “Idiot. I am fine but look at you, I told you I’m alright, if you give them attention and piss them off they will harm you, look what happened.” Midori cries and hugs you. Atsumu checked up on your face, saw tiny drops on the edge of your eye which got wiped away the instant Midori wrapped her arms around you. “I told you I will always protect you okay, I promised you that” Midori looked at your face again and was still sobbing. She turns towards Atsumu who stood by them. Suna and Komori arrived in the space after making sure the guys had run off. The party went back to normal and it’s chaos again.

“Thank you, Atsumu, if it weren’t for you, I don’t know what would happen to the both of us.” The girl from before is rubbing her hands on Midori’s back trying to calm her down. “No, [Name] did the most fight, I only come in when it gets physical. I let ya know when I see that guy again I am going to beat the living shit out of him. Nasty jackass.” Atsumu’s rage calms down when he sees you and Midori laugh, finally he makes a safe space for you and her. After some minutes of calming down and talking and giggling Midori takes the cue to leave. “I think I need to go now, need to take some air, you should, too, babe. Love you” Midori hugged and left with the girl she was with the entire time during the party.

Atsumu has long left you and Midori alone when you were busy talking to her, so he goes away somewhere to talk with some of the boys from the football club. They heard something about how that guy is a maniac and has been expressing his hate crimes for several years now, basically a loser and Atsumu thinks his sucker punch is something he could take pride in. After he saw Midori take off with the girl, he saw you heading towards the door that linked to the backyard. More people were there, some were laying on the ground doing some unnecessarily lewd stuff that Atsumu does not want to remember.

He saw you taking a seat on one of the stools that was set up for guests to sit. He brought a can of beer, intended to give you. As he approaches you were rubbing around the area on your throat which the bully from before had pressed on. You were still in pain. “Hey, needa drink?” Atsumu hands over the beer while he sits down on the stool next to you. “Ah, I’m sorry I don’t...drink around guys. Trust issues.” Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows and he finally got what you were trying to say. “Oh, I totally get it, I’m sorry.” You were a flustered mess. You didn’t intend to actually...reject a kind offer from him but it’s a strange new place and strange new environment, though you knew Atsumu from high school to be quite a decent person that you– “[Name]? Are ya okay? Ya were about to say something earlier?” “Oh, yeah. You don’t have to apologise, we can just go for drinks some other times'' you let out a small laugh and he smiles. Awkward. 

“Ya don’t have to worry about that guy, I heard someone is going to report him to the dean. He’ll be out in no time” you smirked. “Good! Midori must be happy”. The both of you laughed and the conversation continues randomly, topics about his volleyball activities and you popping in some random thoughts about life to him, it makes him feel weird at first but he picks up after quite some time.

And the night goes with you spending your night with him on his small bed in the apartment he shared with his other friends. Kisses are littered all over your body and Atsumu leads you through your first intimate session with so much ease and gentleness. He left an especially passionate kiss on the neck that tells the stories of your fight and trauma, hoping that he could kiss it away and replace it with the memories of your first. “Are ya really sure about this?” Atsumu asked at one point when you were making out with him on his lap just right after he got you in his room. “Please, do what you want” and Atsumu continues to ravish you and pulls on every article that trapped your beautiful untouched body.

The morning he woke up, you were sleeping soundly, despite the uncovered chest you had on display cause you fell asleep after the second round of fucking you had no chance to clean up or put on a shirt. The messy hair and arousing look you had on aside, you look too peaceful to be on someone’s bed, someone who you have known for a long time but have only gotten close from an impromptu encounter, so Atsumu threw the plans of getting out of bed aside and continues watching the small details on your face. He would pick up the falling strands of your hair and tucks it behind your ear, trailing his fingers on the swollen lips you had after making out with him the entire night. He enjoys your presence. He likes it, being with you, so this is all worth it. 

As your eyes fluttered open, squinting because of the bright sun, which was now covered by Atsumu’s hands to help you get back to sleep without the disturbance. You woke up anyway. “Atsumu, what are ya doing?” you asked, trying to pull the blanket that barely covers your naked front. “Just letting a princess continue her peaceful sleep” you were blushing, it feels like a dream to wake up with Atsumu next to you, so you lean into him more and he tackles you under the sheets. As Atsumu closes in again, about to kiss you like he did the previous night before, your eyes widened and you pushed him away, rolling out of bed naked. You pulled the blanket to cover yourself and scrammed to find your underwear and outfit from last night. “Fuck, fuck I’m late shit I gotta go” you were clasping your bra and putting on your underwear as you continue with your series of cuss words picked up at random. “What’s going on are you okay? Was it–“ you put on your jean shorts and looked at him. “No-no I’m late to a group discussion and I am going to die, I think.” You already had your phone in hand with your bag in hand running to the door. Atsumu put on his sweatshirt and training shorts in a haste, offering to give you a ride.

“Hey, I can help ya get to yer spot with my car. Don’t have ta rush'' you gasped and mumbles thousands of gratefulness and lunges forward to hug but stopped yourself. In the car you were on a phone call with one of the people in your group and you immediately spilled the idea you had in mind in a heartbeat. Atsumu has been driving nowhere so he stops and parked his car at the parking space of the nearby McDonald’s. After several arguments and reasons to have your opinion accepted you finally heaved a relief and ended the call with another apology. “Yer quite a persistent one aren’tcha?” you looked at him, face messy, unclean and tired. The post-sex glow seems to not work with everyone. “Yeah, there’s an event and I’m in charge. I was so caught-off guard. Pretty sure they will kick me out if they don’t accept my idea but guess not!” you laughed and smiled gleefully. Pure satisfaction whenever people acknowledge us. Atsumu understood that much. “So...since you don’t have to go...breakfast?” Atsumu points his thumb to the back of the car, which was the entrance to the McDonald’s. “No...I stink so much...but I am hungry so....drive-thru?” Atsumu smiles and puts down the handbrake. “Sure thing, princess”.

After you both got your respective breakfast meal set, Atsumu takes off to the lake and brings you together with him to eat on the benches. Atsumu enjoys the company as much as you did. What starts off with a random conversation of how the duck is limping, to talking about the fluffiness of the poodle someone took for a walk with turns into a conversation about each others’ personal lives.

“If anything, virginity is a social construct to put down women, so if you think last night is fun just because of that, I am going to berate your entire existence” you warn him, mouth full with the breakfast muffin. “Sure, what’s fun about last night is that you’re hot and I like you.” Atsumu closes in, trying to make you feel more flustered. “You...like me?” you were blushing and he guessed that his classic method works. “Can say that, I don’t usually have breakfast with people I sleep with, so I think that’s how I know.” You scoffed as his smug smile grew wider. “Oh you’re quite a cheesy one. So, this isn’t just a one time thing?” you looked over to him. He said yes and continues kissing you like he meant it.

Days after that, the dates are frequent, spending the night in his apartment is a routine, watching movies is a norm and the intimate sessions get more interesting for the past few months, he thinks he needs to tell you all about his fantasy and you told him yours and both wishes are fulfilled.

_Day 153_

Atsumu woke up from the nap, the movie was already finished by then. He reached for his phone which was ringing non-stop. He's going to puke his brains out. Midori was the one calling him. There are around 7 missed calls coming from Midori.

“Oi pisshead, your girlfriend’s drunk. Come and pick her up.” 

Atsumu looks at the time.

_10.50_

“Didn’t last that long?” Atsumu giggles. Midori snapped.

“I’m being serious. She gets crazier now you need to pack her up. I can’t because my girlfriend is as shit-faced drunk right now.” Midori starts to call out your name to get off the table. Whatever that happened it must have been really shitty what’s going on down there at the bar.

“Okay, just text me the address I’m on my way” Atsumu put on his hoodie and took his wallet and car keys with him, all fresh to fetch your drunk ass home.

As soon as he arrived he stormed to the booth which you and Midori sat at. You were already lying down on the couch, fast asleep and giggling as you sleep. “Okay you’re here. I’m going home with my girlfriend so you take care of her properly.” Midori sat herself at the couch you were sleeping on. “[Name].....I’m going now so take care okay! Love you goodnight!” you were whining so loudly at her. “Nooooo....Midoriiiii-chan I am going to miss you, don’t leave me” you were pouting and whining and hugging Midori to prevent her from going. Atsumu stood at the side watching the mess unfold. “Your boyfriend is here to pick you up! Goodbye!” Midori dragged her girlfriend away and got out of the bar.

“Midori’s good at lying. There’s no way my boyfriend cares ‘bout me'' Atsumu covers his face in shame because the other customers at the bar are looking at you. “Who are ya...are you a stranger? Can I call you Mr Stranger? You look handsome.” You giggled and Atsumu laughed at your cuteness. This is certainly a new side to you, he has never seen you turn into a giant ball of fluff before. “Okay now cmon Miss [Name] let’s get ya home.” Atsumu swooped your legs in his right hand while the other supported the small back of your body. Your eyes are still squinting which must be the reason why you can’t recognise Atsumu yet. 

“I miss my boyfriend Mr Stranger. I want to see him...please take me to see him pleassseeeee.” You buried your face in his chest and held on to the cotton string of his hoodie. “Oh yeah? Is he really that handsome?” he puts you in the passenger seat and buckles your seatbelt. “He is! His hair colour is a bit funny, Midori said it makes it look like he bathed in piss” Atsumu got that too many times already. “But in my very personal point of view, it is kind of biased, he rocks that look. He looks hot!” Atsumu blushed and proceeded to head to the driver’s seat. It’s you and your habit of expressing too many opinions again. He liked this one. He also misses your constants chit chat after a whole month of not talking to each other because of a petty argument. He admits that he misses you so much, but a jerk like him won’t admit it. He’s going to break up with you anyway.

As he continues driving he would listen to what you said about ‘your boyfriend’ and he would sometimes smirks and whispers an ‘I know’ and sometimes it is too loud you caught him in the act. The night drive seems fun with you, and he figures you are still too drunk and even with too much talking your body stays the same. You fell asleep at some point, when he is close to the apartment you resided in. He found out after quite some time that Midori moved into her girlfriend’s apartment so now you live alone.

Even after he arrives at the apartment complex he lets you take some time to sleep, and as time passes by and it’s getting later into the night, he shakes your shoulder to wake you up. “Hey, [Name], we’re here.” Atsumu smiles as you yawned and stretches your limbs.

“Mr Stranger? I have a secret. Can I tell you...I’m afraid to tell anyone.” You said after some time. Atsumu had no idea what to do. So he just played along. “Yeah, I promise I will keep it.” Atsumu laughs and looks at you.

“I think my boyfriend doesn’t love me. I kind of got the gist of it for a long time...but...now I am convinced. I think...the next time I see him, will be the last time I see him. And I–I don’t wanna” you cried immediately, you were sobbing too hard and you covered your face with the both of your palms. Atsumu is shattered especially, what you said was true. He might break it off when time comes, but seeing your heart broken and giving up the usual happy and chaotic smile and laughter you had because of the thought of breaking up with him, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. So he asked further. He needs to know more, he needs to know why. Why and how do you catch up in what he was thinking about so fast.

“W-why is it?” Atsumu choked on his breath. His heart was thumping so loudly, and it was beating off the charts. “He seems to not want me around...I tried my best to give him space, time for himself but....he never wants a time wimme....and then...I-he-he don’t want to see me even when he is free”. You continue crying in the silent car, Atsumu wanted to reach your hands but he knew that would be such an asshole thing to do since he is the one causing this mess. Atsumu got out of the car and opened the door from your seat. “Hey hey let’s get you to your apartment okay?” Atsumu unbuckled the seat belt and you kept on crying, you pulled on his sweater and gripped it so tightly and wailed like a baby into his chest. He sighed and embraced you in a tight hug, calmly rubbing the small of your back trying to calm you down.

After quite some time only the sniffles could be heard. You start talking again. “You know...I’d rather see him happy even if it means I need to break up with him. Ah I’m so dramatic for no reason. Can you help...carry me to my apartment, Mr Stranger?” you pulled away from his hug, makeup ruined and eyes red. Atsumu smiled and nodded at you. “Of course, I’ll carry you.” He carried you in a manner when he hugs your tiny body to carry you to the bed during one of those nights he needed a release. This closeness to your warm body, and the earlier event that happened, of you confessing to a complete stranger about him, he is regretting it.

_Day 125_

Atsumu just got home from South Korea. He was there for a training camp with the home team there because one of his coaches from the MSBY Black Jackals used his connections with an old friend to conduct a camp for them to further polish the players’ skill in the said sport. It would be a great chance for him to bloom more than how he is after his successful debute as a Div. 1 League player.

He was simply relaxing around after two days and Osamu was cooking plenty of food for the gang. Osamu invited some friends of his, and Suna brought his girlfriend with him. Komori was there too, with his cousin. When Osamu asked if he was going to invite you, Atsumu shrugged and said no, he wants to relax without you around. Even if you are around you would never go that far to make him uncomfortable. He still hasn’t called you yet even when he landed in Tokyo two days before.

“Atsumu, didn’t ya miss yer girlfriend? Just tell her to come over.” Osamu said from the kitchen, bringing a pot of stew he made for the gang and putting it on the table. “Nah, she didn’t even know I’m in Tokyo.” Everyone in the living room looks at him. “Miya you’re kinda an asshole for that” Komori said as he passed a bowl to Suna and his girlfriend. “Cmon now don’t look at me like I’m a criminal or sumn...I just want to relax, I’ll tell her later.” Atsumu scoffed and leaned his back to the sofa as he was sitting on the carpet.

“Are you...joking. She came by practice the other day, said she can’t reach you.” Sakusa said as he put down his mask aside and dug in. Atsumu knew that. He purposely ignored your text and calls and only left a message when you’re offline or when he knows you were sleeping. He doesn't want distractions. “Yer a prick, [Name]’s really nice and ya can’t see that. If ya got issues just break up already.” Suna speaks and his girlfriend agrees. “Yeah for real, if Rintarou had issues I know he is going to leave my ass in the streets. But I’m glad he has no problems. As a woman I will honestly kick you in the ass, ya know, that woman with woman solidarity.” Suna kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and Atsumu scoffed. “I know, I just don’t know the right time yet.” Komori already mumbles a series of cuss words, Osamu and Suna sigh and Suna pulls his girlfriend back from kicking Atsumu in the face. Sakusa heard a doorbell and reached for the door now to open.

“[Name]?” Sakusa screams in shock. Speaking of the witch. Well, you’re not a witch, you’re the sweetest person ever that happens to be Atsumu’s unlucky girlfriend. “Hey Sakusa-san! Nice to see you! I brought something!” you waltzed in the door and headed to the kitchen you’re already familiar with. Atsumu felt his guilt eating his insides. Who the fuck called you here? Komori puts his phone up so Atsumu can see. Komori smirks at him and Atsumu flashes out the middle finger to him. Sakusa mumbles and points at Atsumu, he said somewhere along the lines of _you solve this on your own, Miya!_

Osamu headed to greet you first. “Hey Osamu, I brought some home made dorayaki for you and Atsumu. You guys love it right?” Osamu smiles and thanked you endlessly. You smiled but as you looked at the awkward little Atsumu behind Osamu you stopped smiling. He headed towards you and Osamu knows it’s his cue to leave the both of you in the kitchen.

“Hey, how’s South Korea?” Atsumu sat on the chair of the kitchen island. “Twas good. The food there, they’re amazing.” You hummed. “Glad you enjoyed it. Maybe I would know more if you actually answer my calls and texts about how busy you are and tell me when you arrived. But it seems like you don’t miss me that much.” You sighed.

“[Name], I’m just...I’m sorry I need time for myself I’m so tired.” You looked at him, sad and gloom covering your whole body like the dark blue cardigan you had around you. “Tired of me or of practice?” you asked and reached for the tips of his fingers. “That’s–that’s not it, okay. Please give me some time.” Atsumu pleaded, you flinched when he suddenly glared at you. After some time, you released a deep breath and headed to the door. “Enjoy the dorayaki guys, I hope I don’t interrupt you guys. I’m sorry and please take care of Atsumu for me.” You opened the door and head out. Atsumu is still in his seat. When the door slammed he got up and sat himself back on the carpet around his friends. He picks up his chopsticks and pulls the omelette Osamu made. Everyone was staring at him.

“Eat your food and stop staring at me.” Atsumu rolled his eyes and ate more food on the table. “Ya don’t even want to chase her?” Osamu asked from beside him. “Nope.” Komori scoffed. “Just want you to know she got here by the bus, alone. I don’t know if it helped change your mind.” Komori said and drank his cold lemon tea he poured for himself. Atsumu stopped chewing and clenched his jaw, looking at Komori.

“The one who ruined lunch is you, Atsumu.” Suna’s girlfriend said and Suna agreed. So does everyone else.

You don’t leave a text to Atsumu to the day he picked you up from the bar. He only texted you because he wants to end the relationship. Due to the fear of that happening, you told him that you want to watch some sitcoms and series on Netflix with him during that one time you bumped into him in the campus

_Day 153_

Atsumu still has you in his arms. You’re already asleep, face still drenched with tears. He struggled with the pin to your apartment but picks up after a while of thinking. It is his birthday. Atsumu realised he is a bigger asshole than how he was minutes ago in the car as he remembered that he had never come to your apartment. Months of relationship it was always his place as you always preferred his place over yours and he thinks that maybe if he was the one giving in more effort to be the one going all the way to your apartment to spend time with you, he would have felt better about himself. Normal dates outside are very rare aside from lunch or quick grab of coffee before classes because he was too busy with his practices and you with your duties as a political science student.

He carried you to what he assumed to be your bedroom, carefully putting your body on the bed, taking off the leather jacket you had with you, slowly dragging the thick comforter to cover your shivering body. After shuffling in the kitchen, looking to find some aspirin and a glass of water for you to gargle right after you woke up he put it on the desk at your bedside. He saw a picture of you and Midori on the table, during graduation day. Midori carried you on her back while you threw a peace sign with tongue out and Midori making a disgusted face. He laughs at it, putting it back to where it belongs, carefully. 

You had a lot of other pictures pasted on the wall, the one that faces you when you sit on your study table. The notes and thick books are messily arranged on the shelf, a succulent that says ‘Good Job!’ on the table standing cutely, possibly the one that kept you up during the late night study sessions. He never really checked up on you and your studies, how did you manage to be so strong on your own without a supportive boyfriend, he don’t know.

And then he saw the pictures you hung neatly. He took the pictures one by one and saw some notes you scribbled on the back of the photograph.

First, a picture with your parents. You talked about them at some time because you’re their only daughter and you missed them as much as they missed you. One time when you were making out with Atsumu your parents called and you pushed him away to answer the phone call. So funny how you got so innocent and angel-like just right after doing some lewd stuff with him, just with the voice of your parents on the phone. At the back of the picture, it wrote.

_Secured the top-scorer title with a scholarship! Mommy and Daddy are proud of me and I will never stop!_

The second picture is of you and Midori at a pride parade. This time you wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers and you looked absolutely mesmerizing.

_Pride with Midori. I am so happy for her!!_

Some other pictures are of you at an animal shelter, old folks home, in the streets, caring for homeless people, women’s march and marathon for cancer awareness. You were basically everywhere and it is what makes him regret not finding out about this side of you. All he does is talk about his talent in volleyball and you always make him feel the best that he never gave a chance for you to talk about yourself.

Atsumu can’t stop the stretch of his smile and it is making his jaw sore. He is so whipped for you. You have always been such a caring person to him, doing your best to take care of him when game losses make his sour mood make a nasty comeback. He would cry in a phone call because he messed up his set and you arrived in his room, dropping your bag to hug him and lull him back to sleep. He cries so hard and you would never make him cry worse than he did, you were always comforting but his pride and selfishness would forget that in a day because he thinks the relationship you had with him is a waste.

Atsumu is a fool. He didn’t realise how much his confusion hurts you more than it hurts himself. He is such a fool for not being there to protect you. The thought of you crying minutes earlier makes him scream in his heart, he doesn't ever want to see it again. If he made that happen again he will never forgive himself and if he has to build a shrine and be a monk to make sure his sins are forgiven he would do it. He would do anything for you.

The last picture hid him the hardest.

It was him, and you, during his debut game as MSBY Black Jackals setter.

You had your body leaned into his arm, smiling wide with a bouquet of flowers for him in your hand. He was staring at the camera with a lazy smirk, hands encircling your waist. It was sweet, and you look very cute standing next to him, in his embrace like that. A sight so beautiful. It is a shame when he remembers what exactly happened that night.

It was a very joyful day for Atsumu and for you but Atsumu didn’t even tell you about the match, you were only informed of the game because of Komori so the ticket you got is because Osamu gave up his ticket for you. He is tired of seeing Atsumu play volleyball and he can see it on his phone if he wants so he just gave it to you, saying you deserve it better. Even when you’re not informed about the game, you still showed up in the cutest little dress with the cutest little smilel and the cutest bouquet of baby breath flowers for him.

Atsumu is not fond of flowers. He is not fond of surprises either. When you showed up on the court, congratulating him, he was shocked. He was busy talking to fangirls and kids who love volleyball until you call out his name with so much pride. 

“Atsumu aaaa I am so proud of you! You worked so hard for this and I am sorry I don’t know of this sooner.” You hugged him and pat his back when you hugged him. Eyes glistening as you pulled away. Said the cries are happy tears. You told one of the passers-by to take a picture of you and Atsumu, resulting in the small piece of photography in his hand.

Later that night he went with his team and celebrated the debut together with them while you took off to your apartment, barely making it to the last bus of the night to get there safely, wishing you were with Atsumu in his car instead.

He turned the picture over. There is a long note there.

_Might be the first ever picture with Atsumu, like ever. Nonetheless I am so happy and so proud of him it made my jaw hurt so much as I write this. I can’t stop smiling!!! I hope I can attend more of his games, more to his success, more time with him. I feel like I am the happiest person alive! I feel like one of the fantasy film protagonists where the person they have loved for a long time is within their arms, finally! I am so happy to have known Atsumu since the beginning days of school, how his charming and cunning personality, inspiring and charismatic figure would walk down the hallways of Inarizaki, I will always fall for him over and over again. I love him so much, and even if it takes a thousand years to wait for him I will always wait. Praying that this essay reaches the Gods because I love him too much, I don’t even want to let him go. I love Miya Atsumu, and I hope he feels the same thing too._

Atsumu pasted the picture back on the wall, turning off the study lamp and closing the door as he walked out. He sat on the couch in the living room, only having the kitchen light to illuminate the entire apartment. As he sat there, tears rolled off his eyes and loud sobs spilled out of his mouth.

He realised he is such a foolish man, living in a complete lie with an angel from heaven taking care of him despite getting paid dust in return. He cried so hard he took the pillow next to him and cried himself to sleep.

_Day 154_

If it is not for the bubbling and disturbing feeling in your stomach, you wouldn’t have gotten up and run to the bathroom to puke your guts out, but here you are. Smelling so stinky you just take a shower along the way. Fresh out of the shower in clean new clothes you saw a tall glass of water with your birth control pills right beside it. After downing the glass of water you headed to the kitchen to grab an aspirin to calm down the throbbing pain of your chest.

What you found instead is the sight of Atsumu, wearing an apron on top of his white t-shirt. It has been way too long since you have last seen him, and you didn’t expect to encounter him in your apartment, let alone him in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast for two. “Atsumu! What are you doing here!” you screamed audibly to him and got to the table to see a tray of rice and a bowl of soup on the table.

“Ah, ya woke up earlier than I thought ya would, was intending to make breakfast on bed like in that one cheesy film you love so much.” You blushed. You headed to the cupboard and popped the aspirin into your mouth with the assistance of the barley tea Atsumu prepared for you.

As you sat down awkwardly, he pulled out the rice bowl and put the tray in the sink and scooped another bowl of rice and soup for himself. He prepared a hearty meal for two, a miso soup to help you sober down and ease the gut after rounds of alcohol shots dumped in your body.

Right, you were drunk last night. “So why are you here?” you asked after spooning out the final drop of the miso soup. “You remember nothing at all?” Atsumu asked. “Wait...so...Midori didn’t lie?” you asked again. Just realising that Midori already told you that your boyfriend was there.

“Oh my god...how much did I say?” you pressed your palms on your face and drops them on your lap. Atsumu smiles. “You said a lot! You said too much that it made me learn a lot.” Atsumu reaches your hands the moment it gets on to the table. He clasped it with care and so much gentleness even when his hand is calloused and rough from the intense training for so many days in a week.

Atsumu sighs and hangs his head low. “I just realised that all this time, our relationship is one-sided” you gasped and the grip on his hands gets tighter. “I...took you for granted. I never gave you a comfort space to live in, a shoulder to cry on, and I have never...expressed my feelings for you.” You were trembling and Atsumu fully connected your fingers with his, interlacing it together hoping that neither of you will let it go.

“All this time you were always there for me, no matter what I was struggling with, no matter the time and place you would rush and hug me and tell me that it will be okay but I let you cry on your own whenever you deal with the same problem. I made a big mistake, and I swear to my life that I will make it up to you.” You got up from your seat and went to the sink along with your empty bowls. Atsumu got there too, hugging you from behind. “I am so sorry for being late, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts when I see you get hurt because of me.” Atsumu hugged you like he would make you dissolve in his body, it was so tight and warm and comforting it feels like home.

Miya Atsumu is your home. You are his home. And so he kisses your hair, your neck, your shoulders to make sure you won’t disappear before him, to tell you that what he said is true. You turned around. Holding his head in your hands.

“Atsumu, I love you too, and I missed you so much.” You smiled as the tears dropped, and Atsumu thinks this sight of yours hurts him as much as it makes his heart feel warm. It was a mixed feeling, but he knows that the perfect moment is right there, he holds your waist and your neck and kisses you on the lips with so much need and passion, to tell you that he loves you. Your hands went to wrap itself on his neck, occasionally stopping by to run your hair through the blonde locks you love so much. He kisses in deeper and in languid motion it makes your head drowsy, worse than what the alcohol did to you but the sensation is nice. The alcohol was bitter and you hated it, this kiss tastes sweet and flavourful and you love it.

Atsumu continues while he carries you towards the bedroom he left you in alone last night, slowly putting your body on the messy bed who still has the scent of you from last night. It is supposed to gross you out but Atsumu is making it harder for you to breathe so nothing really matters, and Atsumu loves the scent as much as you love his oozing warmth that makes your eyes roll to the back of your head.

He continues peppering kisses along your entire body, just like the night when you first spent together. Shirts off, pants off, underwears off. There’s nothing in the way of the both of you in the intense love-making session. Atsumu loves the way his name rolls on your tongue as he nibbles addictively on your neck, your chest and your tummy that is filled with the food he made for you, the love he had in store from his heart is delivered into you with so much ease. He plans to deliver some more as his kisses turn more passionate as the clock ticks, tongue intermingles and liquid drooling out of each other’s hot mouth.

Atsumu is already so eager to get inside you but he always has to prioritise you before him so he asked you. “Can I-can I get on with it now?” he asked, trying to recollect his breath at the same time while he looks for a particular wrapper in the drawer of your bedside table. “It’s fine, Atsumu, I’m on birth control.” You smiled at him and he smiled back, caressing your cheeks, touching your lips and tucking your hair behind your cute ears he loved to kiss so much. “You know, you mistook the birth control pills for aspirin that’s why I rummaged through the whole cupboard to look for one.” You gave him a glare so cute he continues kissing you. “My bad, baby. Can I get in now?” He asked with a teasing little smirk displayed on his stupidly handsome face.

“Yes, you can Atsumu.” You kissed him on the cheeks and hugged his neck as he entered. Inches by inches you sucked him in and he would kiss your temple to make you feel better after the stretch. The time away clearly made a lot of changes between the two of you, and it all makes this event more admirable than the ones before, because of the heartfelt confession you shared with him in the morning. All he wants to do is kiss your body like it is the only thing in this world worth worshipping. You are the most beautiful thing that ever happened in his life anyway, and he would never regret anything in his life anymore.

After the both of you peaked, he released into you, stayed there for a few minutes and took it out after he finally made your deep furrowed eyebrows disappear. You finally relax after the soothing time with your dearest one and he plopped himself next to you. Atsumu opened his arms and he found inside it, getting smooches here and there as he hugged you. He would play with your hair, draw stars on the naked back of yours, and you would draw circles on his chest as you listen to the small heart beat in him.

His heart was beating because of you.

“Hey, that noise in there is because of ya.” Atsumu kissed you on the forehead.

“Oh really, yer not special, Miya, listen to mine!” you said with a glare after hitting him playfully on his chest.

“Uhuh...can I kiss it? Like this?” Atsumu continues his attack on your chest and you laughed loudly as he starts skimming his fingers on your waist and your tummy. He was smiling and laughing into the attack.

Atsumu thinks that even if it is true that he is a fool, at least he is a fool that is so foolishly in love with you.


	2. Chapter 2-bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter about reader getting stressed with assignments and deadlines, along with a bunch of asshole classmates that apparently can't do a thing with their own assignment as if it is her business to care (nope this is not about me and this is certainly not about some of my classmates who wants my whole report and then making a comment on how badly done it was when it was completely intentional because I do not like people copying my work but at the same time I am scared that I will become a bad person by not helping them despite the amount of knowledge I had about the topic) and a little bit of smut,(define little on your own) a poor attempt but I enjoy it since I am having a midsem break and with plenty (no, A LOT) of assignments to do but I know I am doing well mentally, so I hope this could relieve your stress the same way it did to me. I wrote this so fast that I am proud of myself :)

Another annoying ‘ding’ comes from your phone. Again, that is not what you were waiting for.

Another ding and a series of messages pops up on your screen.

“Hey, would you mind taking a pic of your draft? I have no idea how to do this!”

“Where do you find the title?”

“There is not a single article about my topic, you shouldn’t have stolen my idea from the beginning”

“Do you know how to crack open this article, it said there I need to pay for it.”

A scoff left your tired and dried up face, how is she able to shamelessly ask for your help after putting the blame on you, you could never find out. Your patience have already burst with the amount of people asking questions about the draft for your essay as if you’re the only one in class who made it past the first two paragraph, little did they know, for the past four hours you only manage to vomit two words on the blank page of Office, after cramming your head with the tons of tabs opened with the articles of the said topic you were covering about. The thought of people looking down on you made you shiver.

Because you’re usually the top of the class when it comes to finishing a written assignment and it scares you now that you’re barely one sentence in and everyone has expected you to finish the whole essay by midnight, given the deadline is two days from now.

You were planning to finish early so you can have the desired nap since the beginning of the semester and after seven weeks of just hitting your head to a bunch of stacked papers with deadlines, you at least deserve a heap of time to sleep. And that you want to spend time with Atsumu now that he is almost done with his training in the Philippines. 

The classmates from your course are making you edge on the cliffs before you slip into insanity. It is degree-level education and no one had an idea how to look for a damn article? What dumbass accepted them to get into this course, a course that required tons of reading yet the simplest thing like cracking an article illegally and making a paragraph on their own can they not do?

“You’re so arrogant, [Name]. We’re not gifted like you are. Just give me the draft, will you?”

_Read._

Your jaw dropped open. _The audacity_. You scream into the screen.

“Bitch? I have worked hard for this since grade school! You don’t have the right to call me that when you’re able to fuck around so well, just fuck the damn lecturer while you’re at it!'' This girl has been getting on your nerves from the very first semester, and from the looks of it she shouldn’t have any problems with getting things done and with the lavish life she lived, being the daughter of a famous lawyer that owns a big firm. How is making an essay so hard to her, not even the Gods could spare you an explanation.

You also think that she’s rather cold and mean to you because you managed to have Atsumu as your boyfriend while being the only one in class that was looked up to, you’d hoped it’s just the achievements because everyone knew you lacked in the looks department and that gossipy girls will always say that Atsumu is too good for you. Sometimes even Atsumu himself never knew what you needed to listen to during the times you ventured around the shelves of the college library. It was too messy and embarrassing to you, you decided to keep it inside. However, when he sometimes hears about it too, you have no choice but to spill.

Whenever you complained to him about it with an obvious snarky attitude you showed him, he shuts you up by slowly fucking you on the bed while chanting your name and praises you for how amazing and pretty you are. You appreciate that every second and some days when you can show it off to people that you are dating the Miya Atsumu, you do it so proudly. After-class kisses and library dates are just the tip of the iceberg that drill a screw laced with anger inside the brains of his annoying fangirls.

That thought made you blush and cry a little. You held up your phone, completely ignoring the disturbing notifications from “Political Bitch” oozing into your phone. Still no texts from Atsumu.

You threw your phone to your bed and grumbled into the keyboard of your laptop.

“Is he going to ignore me again or what? Two days without a single text? Kill me right now!” long minutes of cursing to the frame holding the picture of you and Atsumu cuddling in bed turned into silent sniffles.

“I miss you so much, school is so frustrating please come home.” You kissed the frame and wiped the stained tears on your cheeks.

You tried to regain your composure and snap out of the stress that has been weighing you down and holding you back from writing so you can actually finish this in time. Thoughts about Atsumu’s whereabouts are shut down and is thrown carelessly away not sure where it ended up at. If he wants to ignore you then so be it. 

Only two sentences and you’re on the verge of crying. If only this annoying bitch knew how much you pressured yourself to be this way, to be the gifted kid in the class, you would have made her cry for being so stupid and inconsiderate. Even with all the frustrations you had towards Atsumu completely ignoring your text asking if he’s on the plane or not, it still made you reach for the phone to look for any incoming calls or texts coming from his way and you broke even more knowing that there’s none of it other than the disturbing three other notification from the unsaved numbers on your phone.

When you heard the doorbell rings, you jolted in shock.

Who in their sane mind would knock on someone’s door at the ass crack of midnight? It is almost 1 in the morning. Living alone has never been a trouble to you but whenever this strange occurrence happens while Atsumu is nowhere near your radius makes you shiver.

The doorbell rings again when you get near the door, shielding yourself with the reusable water bottle and your phone in your hand, in case something happens. When you peek at the shadows that loomed over the front door through the gaps under the door, your head tilted.

_Seems familiar._

You opened up the door.

“Hey babe, brought yer favourite donuts from the airport. Sorry I wuz late, the boys made me–“

You jumped at him and hugged him tight. The phone and the bottle are still in your hold. 

Atsumu reaches his free hand to your waist and grips it, holding onto dear life.

“I know I'm hot stuff, no need ta hug me so tight ‘m not going to disappear!” Atsumu chuckles and it earned him a sniffle coming from your small body. Atsumu’s eyes widened and pulled you away from him to check on your face.

“’s wrong?” he cradled your head in his hands while your arms never left his waist. The sniffles turned louder the moment you caught his eyes with yours and it turned to loud sobs, eventually after. When he pulls you back and carries you in his arms so you can sit on his lap on the worn-out couch, you snuggle deeper into his hold while he pats your back, careful not to ask anymore reasons as to why you cried so suddenly.

Atsumu put the box of donuts on the coffee table and set his training bag near the end of the couch. The rest of his stuff was carried away by Bokuto to their shared apartment since he was so eager to finally see you again. 

When your sobs came into silence, you stilled your breath and had it blown to the depths of Atsumu’s chest. His scent is the serotonin, making you ignore the biologically made ones that were already stored in your brain.

However, you threw an insult because he made you upset for days now.

“You stink. You’re also late, and the donuts look like it has dried up already.” Atsumu watches you wipe your tears while smirking. Even when the poor donuts got harassed verbally by your anger you still managed to sink the sweet treat with your teeth, accompanied by the remaining sniffle from your outbreak seconds ago.

He laughed when you ate in silence, slowly rubbing your eyes and managing your jungle hair, as to what he called it when you’re in yet another academic stress that he wishes you to escape soon enough.

“Quit staring, I look ugly. And I am mad at you, no talking until further notice.”

He giggled again. Pulling his hands away, to take off his jacket and set it on the rack next to your TV. 

“It’s not funny, Miya.” you hissed at him, failing so miserably at looking fierce at him like a tiger because you ended up looking like a kitten after they’re done with licking milk from a plate.

The powdered sugar is everywhere on your face, you even used your powdered fingers to rub your eyes.

“I thought there’s no talkin’ until further notice?” you looked down, taking a shaky breath.

“Ok ok sorry, ya just look so cute like that, I don’t want to bother ya.” Atsumu sat next to you and held your hand to kiss your knuckles and the sugar that coats your sticky fingers.

“About the restriction, it doesn’t come with skinships, right? I missed you so much I don’t think I can survive not kissing you right now.” you nodded and shyly pouted your lips and closed in to him.

Atsumu leaned back to the headrest and dragged you along with him, hands accommodated on your hips after he managed to sneak his hands underneath the shirt. Atsumu glided his tongue to the expanse of your lips and carried on to exploring the pretty mouth who seemed to tick him off and flutter him at the right times all in the right places.

You already plopped onto his hips at the time, somehow he always let you sit on top of him, he gets easily delighted with the way his view is graced by the sight of you blushing and lips swollen from the multiple attempts he bites and licks like it contains sufficient amount of sugar he needed every time he kisses you.

When he keeps on sliding your hands across your wonderfully comfortable tummy he earned a gasp or two leaving your mouth and he managed to slip a few more _I miss you’s_ and _I love you’s_ since he knew you needed that. He didn’t realise he made you wait for too long, especially with the unseen and yet unreplied texts you sent him. He plans to make it up to you anyways, all the plans are constructed while he is in the air.

The shirt was disturbing him because it kept on covering your skin and he hates it. He sure changed his mind when he found out it was his jersey you were wearing and its size engulfed you as if you’re in his hold right now.

Atsumu pulled away and looked into your carefully crafted face, he won’t ever get tired of it to be honest. Your ragged breathing made him sigh, _so dreamy._ “I still think you’re lying about being mad at me, look whose shirt are you in right now?” _smack._

“Whose apartment are you in right now? I make the rules.” Atsumu kisses you again but instead of resuming the paused the makeout session he just gently touches your lips with his and pulls away after a while. It was so sweet you’re blushing because the powdered sugar and the smell of coffee cream could be traced from his lips and the depths of it. “I miss you so much, I can’t reply to your text because my phone died and the day before I departed coach made us turn off our phones, so sorry for making you worry, babe.” Atsumu rubs circles on your bare thighs as you play with his blonde undercuts. 

You ponder for a while when he looks at you in the eye, you write the letters of the sweatshirt with your pointer fingers. “Training was great, I assumed?” Atsumu nodded. “I saw that rival setter of the Philippines team that day, the one you hated so much.” Your eyes widened. “Ugh I hate him…I hope you don’t throw a fist to his face though.” Atsumu heaved a silent breath now that he finally saw you smile.

“If I did, my girlfriend won’t see me right now, that would hurt even better. I will be doing just fine, I dunno ‘bout you though.” Atsumu teased, hoping that it would make you hiss at him since he likes it better that way.

“Okay, get out now you ass!” you laughed again and continued hugging him, only the sounds of your breath and his filling up the living room. You spoke after a while.

“That bitch called me an arrogant gifted kid for not giving her the things she needed for her written assignment. I don’t know if that’s the reason I am upset or it’s because I missed you. Maybe it is both but, it felt a bit too harsh to me.” Atsumu grovels in anger, he never liked that girl for being so mean to you after she found out you took her desired place. He never told you about it but the girl has been pestering him for too long during the times when both you and him separated ways for some time.

That was also one of the moments he realised it was just you that fit the piece of his heart but oftentimes he distracted that lingering thought from occupying his mind, he decided to toss the thoughts away like he tossed the ball for his spikers.

“I barely managed to get two sentences into my work, mind you the word limit is 1000, I hate it here, so much.” you dropped your head on his shoulder. “It still amazes me how you managed to do so well despite being at the top the whole time, Atsumu. Every time I tried to be the best somehow I staggered, and then I failed so I need to get up again.” you complained again, sighing every time you had the chance to.

“Well I guess it is the bloomed confidence in me, and maybe ya look up ta me so much ya forgot ‘m actually the second-ranked setter in the nation.” you tilted your head and realisation hit you.

“I guess it is the same way I looked at ya, though. You’re the best in my eyes and I know ya can kick that bitch and this assignment in the ass like ya always do. I know this is just easy for ya ta do it once you let nothing distract ya, not even me.” You blushed at what he said. It rings true after all.

Atsumu never fails to throw in praise to you whenever he likes it. Though the general public deemed him as the asshole athlete, some can’t see through him and that he acknowledges good and talented people, not just you. He looks up to you like that not because you’re his partner but because you proved everyone wrong so many times. He can’t count with his fingers the amount of time you got on the stage for every faculty dinner. You achieved so much.

“You think I can kick ass? Really?” Atsumu nodded. “You did it so many times already, just do it again.” Atsumu sat properly after you got up on your feet and rearranged your hair and tied it with a hairband.

“Okay, let’s kick some ass.” you bolted to your room so you can get back to your laptop and start doing your work, planning things that should be in the essay. Atsumu followed you through the room and put your refilled water bottle next to you, along with a plate of donuts so you can snack on before you cram. Just before Atsumu got into the toilet to clean himself up, you called for him.

“What?”

“You were never a distraction, baby.” you winked at him and continued typing on your laptop, brimming with energy and determination.

“Damn, [Name] I might distract you for real if you do that again.” He blushed when he entered the shower and reached for the toothbrush that was always there for him to use, whenever he came over. 

-

Atsumu put on his sweatpants and t-shirt that he collected from his training bag, too worn out from the jetlag and the lack of sleep, he plopped himself on your bed, swiftly taking out his charged phone in the process. He used the time to scroll through his Twitter and check up on his family, and it would all be in vain as his stare brought him back to your hunched body, staring at a laptop with one leg folded to lean your chin onto. His failed attempt to properly text his friends went out of the windows of the apartment to fully leaning his head in his hands while watching your concentrated reflection on the make up mirror.

“I can see you staring, Atsumu. Go to sleep, you must be tired.” you reminded him and he smiles.

“Sure, I hope you don’t mind me staring until I managed to actually close my eyes though. I’d like it if I could be graced by a pretty girl before I take a long sleep.” a giggle escaped through your throat. “Yeah right. Enjoy seeing me in your dreams too, goodnight.” Atsumu fell asleep short after.

True to your words, and his too, you kicked some ass and finished the essay in one sitting.

-

When the sun peeked into the blinds, fluttering Atsumu’s eyes open, he was quick to look for you. It calmed him down after seeing you right next to him, the fluffy comforter covers your whole body and it will always remind him of the day he first experienced this kind of morning with you.

Atsumu would caress your forehead and all the way to the curve of your chin, gawking at you even when you said it so many times not to stare at your face whenever you’re asleep. He admits that it looks a bit gross seeing your drool dried up and the snores a bit too loud but it’s the little things that he is already so familiar with, the things that made him feel safe and secure, like _home._

Well here goes the morning lecture.

You woke up and you caught him staring.

“Atsumu stopppp I look so worn out I told you-”

He hovered on top of you in a heartbeat, lips encapsulating yours with the traces of tongue invading the warmth of your mouth. His hands that were originally swooping the back of your neck now travels mindlessly to your hips and his other hand works up to sneak itself to palm over your breast.

“Ahhh hnngg- Atsumu-” were the words you muttered, whispers of pleasures sending its way to his eardrums making him burn with excitement to ravish you so early in the day. His time away in Philippines definitely did something to bring out his animalistic side because it was too early for him to already drop splotches of kisses all across your naked body, the jersey you wore last night is thrown somewhere in your room and he has no time to care about the shirt and his too now that the both of you are already naked. “It’s okay, you’re tired so let me do all the work today.” You nodded, completely blinded with comfort and love you felt for him as Atsumu licked a stripe along your wet core and it made you instinctively grab a fistful of his hair accompanied with yet another pleasurable scream that made him quicken his work on eating you out. Each lick and gentle bite on your throbbing pearl made you edge nearer to orgasm and his smile stretched so wide at the sight of it.

“I missed you so much, I’ve been wanting to do this ever since I left.” Atsumu thrusted his warm tongue inside of you while putting his hands up to flick the beads of your erect nipples. All of the things you wanted to say struggled to leave the confines of your throat because Atsumu managed to rile you up so differently it ended up becoming a moan, at least he knows you felt the same way too.

When Atsumu discarded the final clothing on his body, his erect cock nestled its way through your warm and wet cunt, coaxing you another moan with hands clawing at the expanse of his broad back.

“ah ya feel so good around me like that.” he captured you in yet another searing kiss you always lose yourself in, giving more warm sensations that pulsate all the way through your core, clenching his girth with all your might. Atsumu rolled his eyes way back to the end of his skull due to the pleasure he’s drowning in with you, and he can’t help but chant prayers in his heart that he wants this to last, to have you in his arms every morning he woke up, to have you kissing him like there should be nothing to worry about and the very fact that no one else will hold him close like you’re doing right now, accepting him and loving him the way you pulled him in closer to feel the tip of his horn drill you to a mind-numbing orgasm.

When it hit you multiple times, with the effort to inch you closer, he rubbed more on the pearl of the heartbeat where all the sexual deprivation you kept in for a long time after missing the touch of your boyfriend. When you spilled the collected warmth that was pent up in your centre, he held you close, catching your breath together with him as he released inside you, the mix of yours and his desires spilled along the shapes and curves of your thigh.

You rested your body on the pillow, and he licked the remnants of your juices that clung to his mouth from earlier with the help of his hand, and it doesn’t take seconds before you delve in for another kiss, making you straddle his hips in the process.

He drew circles around your belly button, when you slowly stroke him by rubbing your overstimulated core on his, not caring about the discomfort it brought you after he roughly sent you into another universe with his brutal thrusts.

“Want to go for another round?” Atsumu questions you with his signature smirk and you already blushed with fury, he never catched you being this needy before but he certainly liked the sight of it. Imagining you begging him to take you again after you were knocked senseless just minutes earlier sent him to the moon.

You pushed the blonde bangs to his side, his usually brushed up hair is swept down, just like the days when you used to see him in high school whenever you watch his matches with your friends.

“Hm, maybe I need to tell you a story first.” Atsumu repositioned his body so he could comfortably look at you while you sit directly on top of his dick. “Okay, this should be fun.”

“I've liked you since high school. I know it’s a bit stupid but I just do.” your blush grew prominent as he stared at you as he tilted his head, and you dropped your head to his chest. 

“Hey, what’s up don’t tell me you’re being all shy about it!” Atsumu laughed as you whined at him. “Do you want to listen or not!” you pinched at his sides.

“ok ok so sorry, stop being cute for one second!” Atsumu lashes at you playfully and you slipped yourself away from his hips so you can sit next to him. 

“I liked you since first-grade, I never thought I could like someone because of how dumb they look when they got teased but it did happen anyway. Osamu and Suna were teasing you and then you got all flustered and I thought you were pretty cute, didn’t think the crush would last until now.” Atsumu tried to recall any memory of him with you back in Inarizaki but failed when he found nothing in his mind.

“I don’t think I remember your confessions though, there’re too many of em.” you rolled your eyes.

“Of course, dumbass, because I never did!” you pushed him after he showed a little bit too much of his ego. The ladies man, they said, look at how frustratingly annoying he is, knowing that he is hot and is liked by many.

“Maybe I did remember something about ya. I think it was during Kita-san’s debate qualifying round. Aran-kun told us to give him support and you were on the opposing team. I remembered you screaming at Kita-san even when he threw a nasty glare at ya. It was scary.” your mouth gaped open, because there is no way Atsumu was there. “You were there?? I never saw you…” Atsumu nodded and held your hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. “Hmm, it was pretty amusing, we never really saw anyone who dared talk to Kita-san like that, we teased him about it all the time during practice that evening.”

You blushed. “Well, what did he think about me? Cause um I kinda had a little crush on him when he debated, arguing about political topics like that made me feel hot, and it doesn’t help because Kita-san is way too attractive to me.” you giggled silently and Atsumu stared at you coldly.

“Well why didn’t you just date him then?” Atsumu grumbled. “Since he is so hot, I probably don’t have to compete.” you pushed his shoulders. “What...I thought you liked him too...aye is the Miya Atsumu...jealous…” the whole room is filled with your loud and annoying laughter he hated because it usually erupted when Atsumu got teased by literally anyone and you managed to witness the crime when it took place.

Atsumu smirked. Glad he knew how to turn that laughter off and wipe the teasing smile away from your face.

“Yeah I mean, I was thinking of finding a place for the both of us so we can move in during your semester break but since you plan on-” you cut him off.

“Miya Atsumu is the love of my life, the best setter in Japan and the coolest, most handsomest man in the entire universe. Did that work?” Atsumu smiled in victory. Atsumu pulled you down so you could be underneath him and your breath hitched at the intensity of his gaze as it pierced through your shining irises.

Your lips quivered. “So, you actually wanted to move in together?” Atsumu presses his lips on your forehead. “Yeah, planning on making it till we get old so we need to split our bills in half, don’t have a stable pay yet.” You laughed into his chest and he cradles you close, in case you slipped through or sank into the bed, he is scared of such events even though he knows it’s just his nightmares.

“I love you, thank you for giving me that chance again.” you smiled sincerely at his soft words, kissing his nose. “I love me too, and a little you I guess, and you’re welcome.” Atsumu wiped away that smirk by starting the second round of slipping into the world of him and you alone as he drew stars on your eyes, whispering his promises deep into your bones with the power of his kisses to tell you that yes, he is planning to make whatever he has with you, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes apparently I am here to banter again because I felt like I needed to, first of all to anyone who read the ongoing Osamu fic I wrote...I am so sorry please accept this as a peace offering I really like the story but I am still trying to figure out how to make it more meaningful and less boring huwaaaaaa I promise I will try my best to write more since I have more time in hand after I am done with my break. I hope this story is cute enough, because I don't think so uhum blame my insecurity uhum but nonetheless thank you for reading and enjoying it (if you do, if not idk I will send another apology, sorry for being a terrible writer). Also, inarizaki arc is almost over I will crawl back into my grave and cry over Atsumu because I love him so much if you see my name under the kudos list of other Atsumu fics MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS I was not there I was a hallucination.

**Author's Note:**

> So ehehe here goes a very self-indulgent fic of Atsumu I had in mind...wrote this in only two days how wonderful. I hope you enjoy reading just a piece of this heartbreaker Atsumu here, and if you love Atsumu you can check out my other fic of him! Please give it love and support, thank you for reading and kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Have a delightful day!


End file.
